1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to CGRP-antagonists which are in the form of stable crystalline derivatives and are suitable for the treatment of headaches, particularly for the treatment of migraine.
2. Prior Art
CGRP-antagonists have already been described in International Patent Applications PCT/EP97/04862, PCT/EP03/11762, PCT/EP03/11763 and PCT/EP2005/003094, but not their crystalline forms.